Sailor Moon Alternate Universe Chapter I
by blue-lemonade
Summary: A new girl has entered the sailor moon universe...what will happen when everyone meets Kari?


Sailor Moon: Alternate Universe Chapter One  
  
The Mysterious new girl, Kari's star-studded transformation. By: Jen  
  
  
  
Upon her arrival to Tokyo, Hikari "Kari" Yamato made no hesitation at starting out her year at a new school by waking up late again. While making her typical mad dash to school. In her haste she neglects to watch where she is going and runs head on into another girl, who is also on her way to school. She apologizes and helps the girl up. "Hey, you look like me!" Kari gasps. "Listen here girl, I don't know where you came from, or who you are, but those meatballs are my trade mark and I had that hairstyle first!" The girl yelled angrily. "Oh my gosh, now I'm really late!" they both yelled and made a last minute mad dash to school. It just happens that they go to the same school and are even in the same class. Upon the end of the school day, Kari locates the girl and apologizes for having the same hairstyle as her. She then insists that she will change it, in hopes that they can become friends. The girl tells her not to worry about it and that she shouldn't have been so rude to her. Upon saying that the thinks to herself that having a double might not be so bad, the girl was nearly identical to her except for the fact that she had aquamarine eyes and wore two little blue ribbons in her hair. She then pictures Luna lecturing poor Kari, while she's down at the video arcade and a wide grin spreads across her face. She then snaps suddenly out of her daydream. "Oh, I'm such a total meatball head, that I forgot to introduce myself" the girl said slapping herself on the head. "My name is Serena!" "Nice meeting you, my name is Hikari, but you can call me Kari, about everyone else does!" Kari replied. That said they shook hands and decided to become friends. When they touched they had this creepy feeling that they had met each other before. "That's funny I feel like I've met you before, some how." Kari said "I don't think so.." Serena replied a little freaked out about it. "Oh well, I guess I must be thinking about someone else then." Kari said smiling "Leave it to me to get things mixed up!" Kari said smiling. "I know what you mean." Serena replied and they both laughed. Serena decides to show her new found friend Kari around the sites on the way to school so that she feel better about leaving everything she knew behind. They arrive at the arcade, and Serena decides to try out her little experiment on Andrew. She decides to go in first and Andrew says "Hi Serena!" Then Kari goes in and he says "Hi Serena!" "Huh?". "Hey Serena, since when do you have a twin sister?" Andrew asked. " I don't!" Serena laughed "This is my new friend Kari" and she proceeded to tell him the whole story. Still confused he tells them "You sure look like twins to me!" Serena starts to head towards the video games but she glances back to see a starry eyed Kari staring at Andrew. "He's so amazingly, handsome!" Kari cried. Andrews, hiss face growing red, started to inch away from the love-struck Kari. But Kari grabbed his arm. He proceeded to drag her across the floor. Serena grabbed her and dragged her off. "I think he likes me!" Kari sighed. "Oh brother, this girl is worse than Lita!" Serena cried "But you can't help but admire her determination!" After playing Sailor V, well at least Serena played Sailor V; Kari just stared dreamily at Andrew while he worked. All of the sudden the screen of Serena's game went blank, she turned around to see Kari holding the plug. "Now Andrew will have no choice but to come over here!" Kari laughed "Sorry Andrew, I guess we'll be leaving now!" Serena sighed as she dragged Kari away. "Don't worry Andrew, I'll be back!" Kari yelled. "Oh God help me if she does come back!" Andrew prayed as he watched Kari disappear around the corner. Serena brings Kari home and heads to Raye's temple. Kari lays her book bag down on her floor and flops down on her bed. After such a hard day she was totally exhausted (trying so hard to get a guy to like you can take the energy right out of you!) On top of that she had just started a new school and had to make an extra hard effort to make friends. Luckily Serena came along, she didn't have to try as hard as she usually did. Her cat jumped up on her bed and sat down beside her. Looking blankly at the ceiling, she turned to see her cat staring at her. "Oh, I'm such a total ditz I forgot to say "hi" to you didn't I!" Kari cried. "How, are you doing today, Mikei!" Kari laughed, she knew the cat wouldn't answer but she was fun to talk to anyway because she never criticized what she said. Kari closed her eyes, it was fun to pretend she thought, but everyone knows animals can't talk! Mumbling to herself she falls asleep. She was dreaming that she was stranded on an island with Andrew, he then turned to her to say something. He opened his mouth and said "Kari, Kari, Karrrriiiii......" She leaned in to kiss her love when she got a face full of fur. She opened her eyes to see Mikei's face hovering over her. "Ahhhhhhhhh..." Kari screamed, "Cat's aren't supposed to talk!" "Kari, you must listen...." Mikei stared to explain but Kari wasn't paying attention. "There has to to be a logical explanation for this, yes there is definitely a very logical explanation." Kari exclaimed. "The answer to all these crazy occurrences is the anchovy pizza I ate last night", "When mixed with Bubblegum Ice Cream they must make a lethal combination!" Kari rationalized. "Yes that just has to be the cause of it!" Kari exclaimed proud of her thinking of such a logical explanation. "Excuse me, I'm sorry to burst your bubble but I have been able to talk since I was born" Mikei yelled. "Then why have you ever talked before?" Kari asked. "I didn't have a reason, until now." Mikei answered calmly. "Until now...?" Kari asked, "What do you mean until now?" "I said you weren't needed until now, Sailor Celestia." Mikei explained. "Hey what the hell is all this Sailor Celestia stuff, my name is Kari!" Kari yelled. "Your are both Kari and Sailor Celestia." Mikei continued. He then realized that this was going to be harder than he thought seeing that Kari wasn't one of the brightest girls in Tokyo. "So what are you trying to say?" Kari asked with a confused yet curious look on her face. "The time has come for you to be a super hero and help Sailor Moon!" Mikei yelled. "Me, Me Kari be a super hero?" Kari screamed. "I can't believe this never in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine my self as a super hero, maybe a princess or a dragon slayer or a super model or..." Kari continued giggling. "This is no time to day dream Sailor Moon needs your help!" Mikei yelled. "Hey don't bite my head off!" Kari yelled, "Besides I don't have any idea what to do, I'm just a normal girl remember!" "Well I guess we'll just have to do something about that now won't we" Mikei said. He recited an incantation that Kari couldn't understand and two objects appeared a wand and some sort of a watch. "Now what on earth am I supposed to do with these?" Kari asked. "The watch is so you and I can communicate when necessary and the wand is for you to transform." Mikei replied. "We don't have much time you have to transform now!" "And how am I supposed to do that!" Kari yelled. " The incantation is Celestial Star Power Make-Up!" Mikei said. "Well here goes nothing." Kari sighed as she grabbed the wand and yelled "CELESTIAL STAR POWER MAKE-UP!" For a brief moment she floated in space while stars twinkled behind her, her body sparkling a deep purple color as she spun around. Her school uniform change to that of a sailor senshi with an aqua mini-skirt and yellow bows. A star appeared on her forehead and quickly changed into a glittering tiara. When the transformation was finished Kari opened her eyes and was surprised by what she saw. Her hair had changed to a brilliant silver color and her usual meatballs had changed into two loops of hair. Kari felt as if she was no longer herself as if she had become a totally different person, it was incredible. A warm feeling passed over her and for once in a long time she felt as if she actually had a purpose in life. She gave Mikei a warm loving smile; she had discovered her destiny even if she had no idea what it was exactly. "You can ask me anything Kari because from now on I am your guardian and advisor." Mikei told her. Kari didn't know what to say she had so many questions and her mind was spinning so fast. Just a few minutes ago she was just a normal teenager, the only thing she needed to worry about was getting a date for the weekend. Now the fate of the whole universe rested in her hands and the hands of the rest of the scouts. It was a very big responsibility and Kari wasn't sure how she was going to handle it. She was both excited and uneasy at the same time, she was only one person what could she do to help save something as big as the earth. She turned to Mikei as tears welled up in her eyes. "I can't do it!" Kari sobbed. "What do you mean by that?" Mikei asked concerned. "I'm just one person, how is my help going to make any difference." Kari replied trying to hold back the tears from flowing. "Kari listen to me never under estimate the power not only in your magic but in your heart. One grain of rice may not seem like very much but in can be enough to tip the scale one way or the other" Mikei explained. "Listen to your heart and you will always know the answer." Kari wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at Mikei. "I knew I never should ave let him watch all those old action movies!" she thought. B ut looking at Mikei she kne she had to do this no matter how rediculous he sounded. It was her destiny; there was no turning back. She had to go protect the earth and everything she cared about, even if that meant her own death in the end. She closed her eyes and listened to her heart not to the voices in her head that told her she was a failure and that she couldn't do anything. She knew what she had do she waved goodbye to Mikei and she jumped out of the window landing gracefully on her feet. She didn't stop to look back as she ran, away from her family, to the ugly battle taking place. The biggest challenge she has ever faced was approaching her, and this time she wasn't going to turn back. 


End file.
